User talk:W3stfa11
talk:W3stfa11|action=edit&section=new}} Leave me a message! Welcome Hi W3stfa11 -- we are excited to have Videogame Sales as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) some tweaks heya, I did some tweaks. For example, now auto-categorizes any article using it into Category:Consoles, so you won't need to worry about forgetting to categorizing console articles. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 19:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) article organization Heya, good job on the wiki so far. However, I find the alphabetical list of articles at the bottom of the main page a little bit overwhelming and disorganized. I would suggest using the upper part of the Main Page as well as the sidebar to structurally organize the articles in a way that helps people navigate. Keep up the good work! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 04:27, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, starting a wiki can be quite a challenging task, and in the initial stages the founder is often the main person doing most of the work. Random advertisement/recruitment is bad, as it is considered spamming, but if you are patient and careful, there are some communities which might be interested in working with you to help spread the word. First things first though, being organized and having lots of content is important. :I suggest that for organization, most articles be put in a category that isn't the generic vgsales category. You can even have levels of sub-categories. That way, you can navigate through the wiki via the category structure. :Let me know if you have any other questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 06:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) RE:Template footer Where do you want the link to NPD sales data to appear with respect to "Up" and "Conc" (both of which are also in the center)? -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 05:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me ;) Hi! Thanks for your message. So my first question is as to whether it is okay to continue like I did on Spain. I mean create a separate article for every - or maybe not every - but the most important countries in gaming. I think it's the best way - including creating special articles for other this country-related important things, as example a year-report from France or so. I think this wiki should be as complete as it can get. Do you agree? I mean we generally have not that much official data we can use - especially for Europe - so we should really use that data we have. ;) Sadly it is pretty difficult to find older numbers - and giving a reliable source. Often I find some posts on (generally relaible) internet forums without or with a broken link to the source..... :-|.... Well, but, I must say that I really like this project. I also thought some time ago about creating a wiki like this myself, however I never really did it. So I will contribute as much as I can to this wiki and I will try helping to make it to a comprehensive Sales database. So far, Naked Snake100 01:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Fixing attach rate vs. tie ratio I'd like to clear up the distinction between a tie ratio and an attach rate. They're not the same, and the current entry for attach rate redirects to tie ratio. I'd like to create a page explaining what an attach rate is and remove the existing redirect. I already cleaned up references to attach rate in the tie ratio page. You can see a brief explanation of the difference between the two at the end of this article I just posted on Gamasutra today: http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=23308 Jvmatthews 02:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hi. I've been lurking since last year but decided that I'm more into this then I thought. So, I'll help by trying to find out things like top 20 and maybe clean up a page if the things aren't in order. Thou I do have one question. For the months with the top 20, should we change the header from top 10 to top 20? The list - magazines. I checked your list and I see that you list magazines and Game Informer which I get but I don't understand what you are requesting to be done. Numbers I understood what the numbers meant but since the sales data is based off sources like NPD or the dev/pub, it just seemed sloppy to have a general range of numbers by games. And the majority of months didn't have that so I was just trying to get everything to look the same. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just like things in detail. --Mosin360 17:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hello there Firstly I would like to say thank you so much for creating this site. I am currently in the process of expanding, what I believe is the first South African digital gaming Outsourcing Facility. I am writing my business plan to seek investors to allow us to grow to new heights and the information that you have provided on this site has be invaluable to me. I was wondering if you have any information about outsourcing market ie sales, growth etc. Also I am look for a current count of the number of publishers, game development studios and Outsourcing Facilities Any information would be great and thank you all very much, I have booked marked this site and as soon as I have any information that I can contribute, I will. Many Thanks Rhyder Key Rhyder@southerngame.net NPD 2009 sales figures Sure, I just removed the months because it seemed redundant with the footer having the same links. The gap between the columns seems too large, though. Is there a better way to display the charts, and what is the Charts section for anyway? It was empty so I moved one there, but it's poorly formatted and I'm not that familiar with wiki formatting. Perhaps a gallery view would be good. They also need to be updated, but I don't have Excel installed. Also, why is the new editor disabled on that page? -- Kamasama 21:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : You'd be surprised how many more clicks those links get when they're in the article space and not just in a template at the bottom of the page. I added a clear template which should help with the formatting. : The charts section is just a placeholder. I was intending to place graphs detailing 2009 sales on there, but I've become too busy in real life. You can remove it or add images to the section using the gallery tag. You can see an example of how it works by going to the Analyst predictions page. : I have no control over the new editor. Try checking user preferences. : Lastly, thanks for your contributions to the wiki! If you have any questions regarding wiki formatting, just ask away. I don't want that to deter you from editing. w3stfa11 04:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for that. It appears the problem with the editor was that it defaults to Source mode when the article "contains complex code" whatever that means. It seems to work fine on that page now, perhaps due to one of your most recent edits, but there are still some (e.g. NPD January 2009) that default to Source mode regardless of my preference. -- Kamasama 06:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Media Create months Howdy W3stfall. JoshuaJSlone again, and for whatever reason since the last time I had troubles I'm now able to stay logged in it seems. Now that I am, I'm looking around at what I can contribute. One that would be pretty easy for me is the Media Create hardware data, which currently seems to just cover 2008. I figure it would be best to continue on with the format you were already using, but there's one thing I'm not clear on: separation of months. Since they just release weekly numbers, splitting them up like that is just a convenience for people trying to find things on our end. But how were you splitting them up? Matching the NPD month definitions as closely as possible? Weeks that start in a month get listed in that month's page? Something else? Also, any particular scheme you were using to order the platforms in? --JoshuaJSlone 13:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Joshua. I stopped updating MC data in 2009, so anything you can do there would be great. Besides the monthly data, doing yearly articles (a summation of the major releases, significant trends, expectations, etc (ex. NPD 2008 sales figures)) is something that would be very helpful in addition to just numbers. :I wasn't sure how to separate the months. I think there was a monthly article on gamasutra which I used as a starting point and then followed NPD's method of 4-4-5 weeks. Feel free to adjust if you find a better model. :For the ordering, I think I put the one with the highest first week total on top and then never bothered to re-order at the end of the month. Again, feel free to change it. :If you need help with the wiki-syntax, don't hesitate to ask me here or at the help desk. :Thanks for helping out! w3stfa11 07:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello. My name is Nic and I'm a helper with the Wikia Gaming team, we are interesting in re-organizing the main page a little bit. But, we were wanted to make sure that this was ok with you and we were curious to what exactly you would like to be featured on the main page. - Wagnike2 21:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :* This is what I had in mind, getting rid of the Polls because they were breaking the format of the pages. Changing the skin color to jade, because green is more aligned to money. And then, if you want to blog the News Posts you could do so. If not, I can just replace this section with the Random Image. Here is the mock-up for what I have going on: Mock-Up. - Wagnike2 22:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Nic, that mockup looks great. The news section has become too long but I'm just not active enough to really fix it, so I just let it be. I would still like to have 2-3 (at most) news items on the front page. Can you explain how the polls break the format? Is there a way to make it smaller and have it reside on the right side of the main page on your mockup? If not, we can remove them since they're not too important. I would still like to keep the Random Image. I'd rather you removed the polls than the Random image section. Besides that, do what you think looks best! Thanks, w3stfa11 23:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :* As you can see, I basically have set-up the site to pretty much how it was in the mock-up with the suggestions that you included. What was happening with the polls was that they were automatically 350px wide, which is ok, except for on the main page in a two-column set up each column is generally limited to 300px, which then was making the 2nd column overlap the border on the right side. Anyway, enough about that I'd just thought you'd be interested in it. As far as added news goes, it's really simple now. Just go to the News page, click on Create a Blog Posting, and make sure you put the Category:News on it. It's pretty self-explanatory, any questions that you have about anything, feel free to ask. Good luck with the Wiki. - Wagnike2 19:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I made a few changes. I did notice one odd behavior. Sometimes when loading the main page, the sidebar is overlayed on the main page. Here's an screenshot I took that shows it.http://i41.tinypic.com/ek0qb7.png It doesn't happen always and usually a refresh fixes it. It seems to only happen when I click the logo link in the top left corner. I'm using Firefox 3.5.3 and IE 7.0 (at work). w3stfa11 21:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::* I think the sidebar issue is just a caching issue, hopefully. Which is why refreshing it tends to work. - Wagnike2 19:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Hmm, I'm not exactly sure what's going on with your sidebar related issue. I'll have someone else look at it first thing tomorrow and see if they can figure out the issue for you and get back to you as soon as I can. - Wagnike2 04:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::It seems to be triggered only if I'm logged out. Once I log in, it's ok. If I logout, it's still ok. If I go through a different computer that hasn't been logged in, the problem appears (most of the time). Very odd. w3stfa11 04:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC)